Locard's Principle
by sara-cupcaked
Summary: Can Locard's Principle be applied to one's personal life as well?


**A/N:** This has not been beta-ed, I think it's time I released something without one, just this once. It's another one of those stories where Grissom and Sara meet. Enjoy, and don't forget to review, they make me happy **:)**

* * *

Wherever he steps, whatever he touches, whatever he leaves, even unconsciously, will serve as a silent witness against him. Not only his fingerprints or his footprints, but his hair, the fibers from his clothes, the glass he breaks, the tool mark he leaves, the paint he scratches, the blood or semen he deposits or collects. All of these and more, bear mute witness against him.  
- Professor Edmond Locard

* * *

**Locard's Principle  
**

At every lecture he gave since he could remember, there would always be two, maybe three who would catch his attention. It could be the way they dressed or the way they listened, but in the end, they would never be more than a fleeting face in the crowd.

In Austin Hall, the blonde in the third row and the red-head in the front caught his eye the moment he started speaking. The brunette however, was different.

She was seated in the middle of the forth row, eyes serious and hair done up in a pony-tail, dressed in casual but slightly demure clothing for a university student. It was not her appearance that caught his eye – it was the question she asked. Her hand was raised, her eyes burning themselves into his. He stopped talking and nodded at her, and the whole hall turned to look at her as she spoke.

"If Locard's Principle can be used alongside entomology to prove something, it can easily be used to disprove as well, right?"

Her voice was clear and loud, but it was not pretentious. Low mumbles and laughs swept through the hall, students did not question their lectures during the lecture.

He was impressed – Locard's Principle was not an obscure theory, but most first year law students did not know much about the principle. It was just not relevant in their course.

"Yes, but the evidence cannot be wrong, it cannot perjure itself, it cannot be wholly absent. Only human failure to find it, study and understand it, can diminish its value. A person can see evidence in two ways – the way it is, and the way the person wants to see it."

She nodded as he explained, and jotted down several notes into her notebook. A quick smile was flashed in his direction as a thank you, and he continued along smoothly with the remaining lecture.

The blonde in the third row and the red-head in the front might have caught his eye, but it was the brunette who stole the show.

* * *

"Every contact leaves a trace," he said as he saw her walking in, from the chair he was seated on, his arms resting on the table. A cup of coffee stood by close, steaming hot. She was walking up into the line, but slipped out and approached the table as she heard his words.

"I am aware of that, Dr. Grissom," she said with a small smile and extended her hand. "Sara Sidle."

He took her hand and was met with a firm shake. "Gil Grissom."

He nodded for her to take a seat, and she sat down with a smile, albeit a guarded one. She was stunning up close – big brown eyes and an easy smile, complete with a small gap between her front teeth.

"What course are you taking here at Harvard?" He asked, leaning back into the chair.

"Quantitative psychology. Second year," She added modestly but with a hint of pride.

"What's a _second year_ psychology student doing in 'Entomology and Forensics Science in Applied Law?'" He asked teasingly, emphasizing on second year.

"Plain curiosity." She said coyly, eyes sparkling with mirth.

He nodded, even more impressed now. "Well, if you need any additional information on Locard's Principle or entomology, I can be of help."

Her eyes brightened. "I uh, have a paper on extended forensic psychology. It's this extra credit paper. Do you think you can have a read through it?"

"Sure, I can take a look at it."

"Two minutes," she said as she hurried away, making him think her innocence would be so refreshing in Vegas. She returned a minute later with a stack of papers and pushed them into his hands.

"I'm sorry, I have a class to attend to now. It was nice meeting you Dr. Grissom," she said breathlessly before disappearing out the eating hall.

He watched her disappear and resisted calling out her name. What was he even going to say to her? Instead, he glanced down at the papers and noticed a piece of loose paper tucked inside the report. It contained a hastily scrawled phone number, but that wasn't the only thing that was making him smile.

Next to the number, a single sentence was written. '_Because every contact leaves a trace._'

"Thank you Locard," he whispered to himself with a huge smile playing on his lips and pocketed the number, before turning to the first page of Sara Sidle's report and started reading.


End file.
